


Slip of the Tongue

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bratty D.va, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too late she realized what she said, and now she was certain that not only was her red face visible to her teammates and enemies, but probably from space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

“Pfft, scrubs to the left of me, noobs to the right!” Hana’s fingers were lightning, furiously working at the buttons of her MEKA, turning a shower of rockets from Pharah into nothing more than dust. “And here I am stuck in the middle with you!” With a war cry, she unleashed a volley of shots from her fusion cannons and sent the harrier packing.

“Easy, easy, easy!” she cackled, eyes lighting up as her viewer count rose.

“Focus!” D.va pouted as 76 rushed by her and took up a hiding spot behind the parked bus. “Your viewer count isn’t as important as your life!”

“Ugh, whatever.” grumbled the idol. “You’re so lame sometimes.” Not even bothering to dignify her with an answer, the soldier rushed forward to take the point.

“Viewer count isn’t as important as your myeh, myeh, myeh.” The mech pilot said mockingly. She jumped a second later when the inside of her precious MEKA began glowing blue.

“You know…” The smooth, clear voice of Mercy reached her ears. “He worries about you. He just has a hard time showing it.”

Hana rolled her eyes. “He’s just such a grump.” Moving swiftly, she turned and activated her defense matrix, saving the healer from some frag grenades as Genji zoomed by to take action. “Was he always like that?”

“He wasn’t before. But…he’s still a hero at heart.” She smiled and wagged a finger. “Now, don’t you have a job to do? You’re powered up.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.”

“Good girl.”

“No problem, mom.”

And just like that, time froze.

Junkrat and Genji held each other by their throats; the sheer look of manic glee on the Australian’s face would haunt her for years to come. Though she couldn’t see Genji’s face, the way his bio lights were lighting up told his true nature. Reinhardt was off to the side, looking as though he’d seen a rabbit get a cookie off a high shelf. Pharah, who had returned from spawn, slowly descended, her wide eyes visible behind her mask, not even caring or noticing she was on the ground.

Mercy, cheeks pink, covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle giggles.

“N-No, wait!” shouted D.va, thankful her own blush couldn’t be seen inside her MEKA. “I meant ‘Mercy’! That’s what I meant to say!”

“But ya didn’t say that, didjya!?” cackled Junkrat, earning a thump on the head from Genji.

“Oh, I’m so embarrassed…” sighed Mercy, unable to resist a bit of teasing. “I’d always hoped to be married before having children!”

“Shut UP!”

“D.va!” All turned to see 76 tromping back to position, his brow furrowed in anger. “We need to take over the point; get to it, now!”

“Oh, my god, dad, you’re so annoying!” Too late she realized what she said, and now she was certain that not only was her red face visible to her teammates and enemies, but probably from space.

Junkrat fell to the floor in laughter, clutching his sides as tears streamed from his eyes. Mercy couldn’t hold it back anymore and burst into laughter herself. Reinhardt’s glee was palpable.

“I MEANT 76!” D.va held her head in her hands, wishing that she could trigger self-destruct and run and hide as the MEKA went off.

“Hana…” She was surprised to hear the soft tone come from the former military man. “Do you…do you see me as a father figure?”

“No!” snapped the Korean. “I see you as a ‘bother’ figure, because you’re always bothering me!”

“Don’t you talk back to your father!” chided Reinhardt, the mirth easily identified in his voice.  
Screaming shrilly, D.va initiated her thrusters and flew off, leaving behind her teammates. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Mercy spread her wings. “I’ll go after her.” With that, she was gone, a trail of goldenrod dust in her wake.

A moment of silence passed on the battlefield.

“…You and Mercy would make a darling couple.” guffawed Reinhardt.

“Shut up and get moving.”


End file.
